


Haunting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A memory of Sarah Croydon burning at the stake formed.





	Haunting

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

A memory of Sarah Croydon burning at the stake formed. Scowling, Charles Croydon tried to forget viewing the superstitious Salem townspeople burning his wife as a vampire. Footsteps caused him to look to one side. Charles stepped back after Sarah's charred spirit materialized. 

''Memories haunt me. Spirits also haunt me.''

 

THE END


End file.
